zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Quiver
The Quiver is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These items are used for holding arrows, and are usually obtained togeter with a game's respective bow. The default capacity varies between games. In some games, quivers can be upgraded to Big and Giant Quivers, each allowing Link to hold more arrows than previously. In some games, the Quiver doesn't technically "appear" as such. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time While bows have appeared in earlier games, Ocarina of Time is the first in which quivers are obtained together with the game's bow, the Fairy Bow. There are two quiver upgrades, one that can be won in the Kakariko Village Shooting Gallery and another in the Horseback Archery Range. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link receives a quiver together with the Hero's Bow. The two quiver upgrades can be won in the Southern Swamp Shooting Gallery and in the Clock Town Shooting Gallery. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Hero's Bow and Arrows are acquired in the Tower of Gods. Quiver upgrades can be obtained by visiting the the Great Fairies at Western Fairy Island and Thorned Fairy Island. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Quiver upgrades are available via the Great Fairy hidden in the Royal Valley, buying one from Stockwell's store in Hyrule Town, and by fusing a Kinstone with a Minish in the Wind Temple, which causes a bean sprout to grow into a huge vine leading to a Treasure Chest. With all Quiver upgrades attained, your Quiver's capacity can reach 99. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess When Link retrieves the Hero's Bow from within the Goron Mines after defeating the dungeon's miniboss, Dangoro, the basic quiver holds up to 30 arrows. Both upgrades are obtained by by playing the STAR Game in western Hyrule Castle Town; the first time it is completed, Link obtains the Big Quiver, which holds up to 60 arrows. After retrieving the Double Clawshots from the City in the Sky, the STAR Game can be played again at a harder setting. If Link manages to win once more, the prize is the Giant Quiver, which holds 100 arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The first Quiver holds 20 arrows. Upgrades can be purchased at any island shop (note: the Bomb Bag, Quiver, and Bombchu Bag upgrades must be purchased one-by-one, in that order, or the next upgrade in the sequence won't become available), or won by setting the High Score at Romanos's Shooting Gallery minigame. The upgraded quivers hold 30 and 50 arrows, in order of procurement. Another note: if the first upgrade has been purchased, the price is 1,000 rupees; if the game is completed before the purchase, the price is increased to 2,000 rupees. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items